Astral Ranger
Skills and Runes Chart Skills Moon Shroud Q - CC Creates a screen of moon dust in front of the Astral Ranger. Enemies within the dust will miss with their attacks, take damage, and have their movement speed slowed. Split Shot W - DPS Astral Ranger winds up her bow for 0.8 seconds, then fires 15 arrows in the direction she is facing. Astral Rift E - Mobility Drops a star at a target location, stunning units in the area. After 2 seconds, Astral Ranger is transported to the star's impact point. Celestial Burst R - Channeled Produces star shards beneath the earth in a large area around the Astral Ranger, dealing damage and knocking enemy units up into the air. Moon Shroud Runes Infinity Lift 1-1 Astral Ranger gains attack range when standing in her Moon Shroud. * Range Bonus per level: +50 Andromeda 1-2 Summons the Maiden of the Zodiac to fight within your Moon Shroud. * Andromeda Attack Damage: +50 per level Lunar Empowerment 1-3 Astral Ranger gains increased attack damage while standing in Moon Shroud. * Damage Bonus per level: +50 Split Shot Runes Split Attack 2-1 Your basic attacks split into more arrows when striking enemies. Split arrows deal 50% of your base damage. * Extra Arrows per level: +1 Astral Volley 2-2 When using Split Shot - have a chance to fire 2 volleys. Over 100% chance means it can proc three times. Each proc of Split Shot drains Mana at the cost of its current level. * Chance for Multiple Split Shot: 10% per level Empyral Arrows 2-3 Split shot arrows are enchanted to knockback targets who are struck by them. The knockback can only apply once every 2 seconds. * Knockback Duration: +0.05 seconds per level * Knockback Distance: 110 + 10 per level Astral Rift Runes Pegasus 3-1 Summons the Winged Horse when using Astral Rift - dealing damage and rooting enemies it passes through. * Damage per level: +120 * Root Duration per level: 0.6 + 0.1 seconds per level Astral Empowerment 3-2 After casting Astral Rift - gain attack speed and damage for 4 seconds. * Attack Speed per level: +10 * Damage Bonus per level: +30 Astral Shroud 3-3 After casting Astral Rift - cloak yourself in a shroud that increases magic resistance and HP regeneration for 6 seconds. * Regen: +60 HP/sec * Magic Resistance: +3 per level Celestial Burst Runes Starstorm 4-1 When channeling Celestial Burst - drop powerful stars on nearby enemies. * Maximum stars per level: +2 * Damage: 380 + 80 per level Star Quake 4-2 When enemies land after Celestial Burst - another explosion of star fragments stun and damage enemies within its radius. * Damage per level: +120 * Stun Duration: +0.1 second per level Phoenix 4-3 Summons the Phoenix Constellation on a successful Celestial Burst cast. Phoenix follows the Astral Ranger and damages all enemies around her. * Damage per level: +55 per second Weapon Progression Weapons Basic Bow - +100 Base Damage * Mithril String Bow - +100 Strength ** Orion's Bow - +160 Strength *** Bow of the Spiral Queen - +15 Andromeda *** Lunar Eclipse Ballista - +12 Lunar Empowerment ** Starsprint Bow - +160 Agility *** Lunar Eclipse Ballista - +12 Lunar Empowerment *** Daedalus - +150 Critical *Stormwind Bow - +100 Agility **Starsprint Bow - +160 Agility ***Lunar Eclipse Ballista - +12 Lunar Empowerment ***Daedalus - +150 Critical **Pegasus Bow - +12 Pegasus ***Daedalus - +150 Critical ***Phoenix Talon - +15 Phoenix *Oaken Sage Bow - +100 Intelligence **Pegasus Bow - +12 Pegasus ***Daedalus - +150 Critical ***Phoenix Talon - +15 Phoenix **Galaxy Bow - +10 Starstorm ***Phoenix Talon - +15 Phoenix ***Heaventremble Bow - +15 Star Quake